


Stubborn

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Do theyhaveto have sex in the backseat of one of Tony’s many, many cars? No.Are they going to do it anyways?Absolutely.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 7
Kudos: 264
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> For the @winterironmonth, NSFW Friday, TROPE/AU: Dirty Talk + WORD: Riding + DIALOGUE/SENTENCE: “Car sex looks so much more easier in movies.”
> 
> That’s right we’re getting all three prompts in this one!

“Car sex looks so much easier in movies,” Bucky grumbles, and Tony laughs, right up until he cracks his head on the roof.

“What kind of movies have you been watching?” Tony asks, still giggling even as he winces and rubs at the top of his head.

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles, pulls Tony into another deep kiss and tries to ignore the seatbelt that’s somehow digging into his spine. Sure, they could just get out of the car, they’re still just parked in Tony’s garage after all, but they’re both stubborn bastards and it’s the _point of the thing._

So they stay squished together in the backseat. There’s barely enough room between them to _breathe_ , much less anything else, but that doesn’t stop them from shoving their clothes just far enough out of the way with shaking hands. Bucky accidentally spills more than a little lube on the floorboards, but then he has his fingers buried in the hot clench of Tony’s body and he forgets everything else.

“Fuck, doll, can’t want to feel you,” Bucky breathes out against Tony’s lips, air already hot and thick around them and Tony whines into the kiss.

“Then hurry the _fuck up,”_ Tony growls, grinds himself down against Bucky’s fingers and then gasps when he adds a third. “God, c’mon honey, just fuck me open, spread me out with your cock and really make me feel it, wanna _ache_ with it- _fuck-“_

Tony cuts off with a wail as Bucky shoves his fingers in hard, twisting them the way he knows Tony _loves,_ until Tony’s knees are digging into his hips. “Want it that bad, sweet thing?” Bucky can’t resist teasing, just a little, withdrawing his fingers until he’s just barely holding Tony open, “that desperate for it? Gonna ride me just like this, babydoll? Writhing in my lap without th’ space to move like you really want?”

 _“Fuck yes_ I am,” Tony snarls and then sinks his teeth into Bucky’s lower lip, has Bucky snarling in return and trying to pull him closer, impossibly _closer._

Getting Bucky’s jeans out of the way is another struggle that nearly has Tony tumbling out of his lap to the floorboards, but then Bucky’s arms are wrapped all around him as Tony sinks down onto his cock, both of them groaning breathlessly.

 _“Damn_ you feel good,” Bucky growls and kisses Tony again, feeling nearly frantic with it. He slides one hand up under Tony’s thin t-shirt, feeling the strong, sweat-slicked muscles of his back shifting as he starts rocking himself down into Bucky’s lap, grinding Bucky’s cock a little deeper inside him.

“Yeah,” Tony gasps, arms tight around Bucky’s shoulders like either of them could possibly go anywhere, “yeah, that’s- _fuck,_ god I love the way you split me open, fit so fucking deep, feel you in my goddamn chest.” 

There really isn’t enough room for proper movement, but Tony spreads his thighs a little wider and starts rocking his weight with determined little rolls of his hips. It has Bucky’s cock tugging at his rim before pressing deep again, and Bucky clutches at him tighter as he works up a jerky, mind-melting rhythm.

“Fuck, c’mon doll, jus’- _Fuck_ jus’ like that,” Bucky groans and it _shouldn’t_ be enough, the barely-there hitching grind shouldn’t be enough to have him hurtling towards the ledge so quickly, but Tony is tight and perfect around him and Bucky is losing his _mind._ His lips drag down the line of Tony’s jaw as he gasps out “tha’s right, so good, feel so fuckin’ perfect around me.”

Tony whines, high and desperate, then shudders when Bucky braces his feet a little harder against the floorboards, manages to shove his hips up to meet it the next time Tony rocks down against him. “Bucky, Bucky, oh god- honey-“ Tony moans, throwing his head back and shifting until he can rub his cock, hot and slick, against Bucky’s stomach where his shirt has ridden up. “Please, fuck I- _god_ I’m gonna come, please-“

“Do it,” Bucky snarls, pulse racing his his ears and his own orgasm building fast and fierce in his gut, “wanna feel you come on my cock while I fill you up, leave you dripping, make a mess of these nice leather seats, c’mon baby lemme have it.”

 _“God_ yes, wanna think about you everytime I drive this fuckin’ car, fuck, fuck-“ Tony comes with a drawn out moan that doesn’t falter even when he cracks his head on the roof again, writhing and shaking apart in Bucky’s lap, muscles fluttering and clenching around his cock and dragging Bucky right over the ledge too.

It takes a long time to catch their breath in the humid air of the tiny car, and it doesn’t help that everytime Tony shudders against him Bucky can’t help the way his hips jerk upwards, just a little, just has to feel the way his come is starting to leak out around his softening cock.

With a low groan Tony finally lets his head drop forward to rest against Bucky’s forehead and laughs a little as he says “I think this car might actually be ruined.”

“Lil bit,” Bucky says happily, stroking up and down Tony’s back and grinning against his neck.


End file.
